Come Alive
by Angels have fallen
Summary: Life in the cul-de-sac has always remained the same for as long as Edd can remember. However as Junior year begins a cousin of the Kanker sisters breezes into town and opens Edd's minds to new ideas and frees him from a cage he didn't even know he was in. Not everyone is happy with what's happenign to the quiet little genius, but he's finding that he really really likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am here to try my hand at an ed, edd and eddy fanfiction. This show has always been a guilty pleasure of mine and I rediscovered it with my son a few days ago. So here I am corrupting fictional characters that are not my own. I hope you all enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: not mine!

Chapter 1

Eddward sighed as he idly bounced a stone off the toe of his black converse, yet another one of Eddy's schemes had failed so unsurprisingly he blamed the group Brainiac. Feeling understandably frustrated Edd saw fit to seek refuge at one of his favorite places as a child in order to rearrange his thoughts and emotions.

Edd burrowed deep into his grey hoodie and scowled out at the playground where he had spent many of his younger days. Though red was still his favorite color he had saw fit to retire the ties, purple shorts and red knee high socks for a more relaxed style upon entering high school. It was his hypothesis that looking less like a stereotypical nerd would help curb some of the bullying he had previously endured and it did…somewhat.

He was still laughed at for his obsessively hygienic tendencies and his constant As in class but he was of the mindset that somethings could not be helped.

The genius was pulled from his musing when the autumn wind saw fit to throw a cluster of wet leaves into his face leaving him sputtering.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy." He muttered pulling out a sanitizer wipe and cleaning his face.

"You know that's why you're always sick right?" The boy jumped and looked to his right where a girl was snickering as she leaned up against a nearby tree. "I beg your pardon?" She gestured to the bulging pocket of his hoodie where the cold medicine he always carried was poking out. "You constantly have a cold right? It's why you carry it?" he answered with a slight shrug and she continued. "It's because you haven't given your immune system a chance to develop, you're destroying germs before your body is given a chance to fight them off thus your immune system is weak." She sat down beside him while he mulled over her words. "I never thought of that, I will have to research to confirm of course." The girl chuckled and then fixed him with and intense look "So what's your issue, you look like the type that's only alone when you're upset."

Edd studied the stranger. She didn't look like someone he would expect to associate with. Long layered hair was dyed purple and blue and green eyes sparkled under dark liner. Her lean frame was covered in a black hoodie with a skeleton design and baggy pants layered with chains. Her spiked boots squeaked slightly against the pavement as she shuffled, waiting for his answer. She definitely seemed more like the type that would be associating with Kevin or Nazz, more likely Kevin as Nazz seems to prefer hanging with natural blondes like herself.

Perhaps it was her differences that intrigued him but Edd couldn't help but pour out his plight starting with Eddy's ridiculous scam and ending with the blame being wrongfully placed when the scam failed. The girl leaned back and looked contemplative for a moment. "Sounds like this Eddy is a bit of an ass." Edd shook his head at her language but agreed "Although crudely put, I would be inclined to agree. Eddy can often at times be contemptable." The girl laughed. "Contemptable, I like it. What's your name?" Edd blushed slightly "Eddward." A dark eye brow rose in amusement. "So you and both your friends have some variation of the name Ed?" Eddward nodded. "That seems to be the case, you can call me Double D, everyone does." The girl smiled. "Ok, my name is Mona, Mona Kanker."

Edd's blood ran cold. " K, k, Kanker?" The girl sighed. "I take it you've ran into my less than desirable cousins?" the boy nodded, slightly inching away from Mona who leaned back. "Well you can relax, I might live with them but unlike them I can take a no, nor am I nearly as, how to put it, disgusting?...yeah that works." Edd snickered despite himself. "Well I do find you more enjoyable to converse with than Marie, despite her misguided delusions." Mona laughed. "So you're the poor sap that Marie's going on about, I feel for ya buddy I do."

Edd smiled then shivered slightly as the sun finished setting. "I really must be going, School starts tomorrow and I must make sure I have an ample amount of time for preparation and rest." Mona grinned and stretched as she stood. "Got it, well then I will see you tomorrow." The boy nodded. "I look forward to it." The girl tossed back one last smile and disappeared into the woods as Edd's attention was caught by his to best friends.

"Geez sock head, I didn't mean for you to take it so hard." Eddy grumbled, clearly unhappy with being forced to search for his friend for the last two hours. Edd opened his mouth to acknowledge Eddy's admission of guilt but as interrupted by a typical bear hug from Ed. "Double D! Where were you! Ed could not find you! Were you hiding?" Edd patted his lovable brute of a friend on the head. "Of course not my friend, I simply needed some time to consolidate and reorganize my thought process." "And were you successful?" Eddy asked sarcastically, still obviously sour, Edd looked back at the woods and found himself smiling. "I believe I was."

The first day of Junior year was already half over and Edd was feeling quite pleased with the day's outcome. He had his two best friends in all of his morning classes and had Eddy in his math class after lunch.

The trio sat down in the cafeteria with their trays and Eddy immediately began spewing about another scam he wanted to try out over the weekend. Edd was nodding, pretending to listen as he mulled over the days homework when his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on his shoulders. "Double D! How's your day going?" Edd smiled up at the colorful young woman and blushed slightly at the sudden physical contact. "It's going quite well, I have been most pleased by the morning's experiences, and you?" Before the girl could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a throat being obnoxiously cleared. "Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked scowling at the intruder draped over his intelligent best friend. Ed sat silent, watching the exchange with wide eyes, burger half way in his mouth. The female rose a brow but introduced herself. "I'm Mona I just moved here and you?" The shorter male leaned back still scowling. "Eddy, if you just moved here how do you know my best bud here?" Edd blushed and tried to shush his rude friend but Mona patted his shoulder as she slid into the seat next to Ed, ignoring the giant's stare. "Well Nosy, I met him last night at the cul-de-sac playground."

Eddy shot Edd a glare "Really now, that's just awesome." Mona rose a brow at Eddy's sarcastic tone "Right… what's your next class?" Edd shifted slightly under Mona's penetrating stare, both uncomfortable and slightly flattered by the attention. "Mathematics and you?" The girl smiled, still ignoring the seething midget across from her. "Same, anyways I gotta go get familiar with everything while I still can, I'll see ya there." Edd watched the girl stride off without an answer before he turned his attention to an obviously irritated Eddy "What?" The shorter male leaned back in his seat "When were you gonna tell us about your new secret friend?" Edd rolled his eyes. "Come now Eddy, she's not a secret. I only met her yesterday." "She's a menace." Edd started to ask what Eddy meant but was interrupted by Ed. "Eddy is Jealous because Double Dee met a new pretty girl first and she doesn't want to give Eddy attention." The other two stared in disbelief as Ed became distracted once again by his fries, dipping them in a cup of gravy he brought from home. "Don't be stupid Lumpy." Eddy growled, picking up his half full tray "I don't give a shit about some weird chick, besides she's probably a duke." "Eddy! There is no reason to be crude!" Edd scolded following his friend to the trash. "Whatever" The other muttered. "Let's just get to class."

Math class passed Fairly quickly and with minor incident. Only an angry hiss from Eddy When Mona was called Ms, Kanker and which was accompanied by an angry glare when Said female leaned over and asked Edd to tutor her in the subject since she was 'complete crap'….her words.

"How the hell am I supposed to get you to help me if you're gonna be tutoring the she witch?" Eddy growled as they stomped off to Edd's art class. The taller male rolled his eyes. "First of all Eddy, Me helping you always inevitably leads to my completing your assignments for you, and secondly she's not a she witch." Eddy rose a brow. " You never complained before and of course she is, she's a Kanker and your little crush isn't going to change that."" I do not have a crush." Edd muttered " I have not spent an adequate amount of time with her to know if I could consider myself interested in her for anything other than companionship." This time it was Eddy who rolled his eyes muttering in disagreement as the bell rang.

The two parted ways with promises to meet up after school and Edd shuffled into the art studio. This was the only class Edd did not look forward to beside Physical education. He had always managed to find a way out of art class before but this year it was the only elective class that had an opening and he was forced to take it.

Placing himself at a random easel, the genius was slightly perturbed to realize that not only did neither of his best friends end up in the class, but no one from the cul-de-sac had yet to walk through the door.

"Geez, you're blind when you're not paying attention." Edd smiled widely as he looked up at Mona. "I am quite thrilled to see you." The girl took over the easel to Edd's left and winked at him. "What? Did yah miss me?" The boy blush and look down at his hands. "That would be an unfair question as I have not known you long enough to have developed feelings of longing when you and I are parted." The girl snorted and bumped Edd with her shoulder. "Relax Double Dee, I'm kidding." The boy nodded "I see, well I am happy to share this class with someone I can converse with, I am not very artistic."

Class began before Mona could reply and much to Edd's dissatisfaction the teacher was delighted in revealing that every student would find a partner to work on a group project that would be due at the end of the year. Edd felt a light nudge to his shoulder and turned to see Mona smiling. "I'll be you're partner, I'm good at art and can help you. Consider it a trade for you tutoring me in Statistics." Edd let out a breath of relief "That would be most welcome thank you."

The rest of class was spent brainstorming project ideas and working on a schedule for both the art project and Mona's tutoring sessions. Edd found himself surprised when the bell rang, signaling the end of the final class of the day. "So any plans for the rest of the day?" Mona asked as she leaned against the locker next to Edd's. " Nothing to much, just spending time with Eddy and Ed. How about you?" The girl shrugged "Gonna go home and ignore Lee and Marie, Maybe drag May to the park or something. She's been sneaking out lately and I haven't had a chance to spend some time with her." Edd nodded as he gathered his things. " So you don't get along with Lee or Marie but are close with May?" Mona shrugged. "Lee and I get on ok except when she gangs up on May or tries to order me around, I don't like authority. I'm protective of May because she is the youngest and gets shit on a lot, she's sweet just kinda lacking in the common sense department. And Marie and I? Well Hate is not a strong enough word. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow after school for tutoring."

Edd watched in confusion as the girl suddenly wandered off and turned to find himself face to face with a scowling Eddy and a confused Ed. "So she's stalking you now?" Edd rolled his eyes. "Of course not, we were merely discussing the scheduling for her tutoring and our project." Eddy's scowl darkened as they walked out of the building and headed for the bus. "So you two have a project too? When Are you gonna have any time for us?" Edd sighed as the trio claimed seats "Don't be ridiculous I will of course make time for you and Ed. That is why I combined Mona's tutoring time with Kevin's, I figure I can tutor them both at the same time and that gives me more time during the week. The shorter male practically growled as the Kanker group sidled into seats at the last moment and turned his eye back to the taller teen. "So She with AND Shovel chin? Sounds like a hell of a party." Edd did not miss the sarcasm in Eddy's tone and rose a brow. "I see you're still sore about the arrangement that Kevin and I made last year."

Suddenly Eddy's hands started flying around as he vented his outrage at Edd's choice to be helpful. " I mean seriously Double Dee, Having those two around you all the time is gonna be trouble you just watch!" The genius tuned out the rest of the shorter boy's rant and snuck glances at the Violet Hair girl laughing four seats in front of him. He felt himself blush as she caught his eye and flashed him a knowing smile and silently he thanked any deity above that Eddy was getting off the bus ahead of him so he missed the exchange.

Edd followed behind his two best friends as they headed to Eddy's house in order to work on the latest scam, HE glance across the street to the woods and smiled as he saw Mona wave before disappearing down the trail to the trailer park. He felt something inside him shift, he didn't know what it was or what it meant. Only that he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edd glanced up from his novel at the ornate clock decorating his living room wall. Mona had five minutes before she would be late. Kevin lounged on the couch flipping through channels, grumbling about nothing being on. The jock tended to show up early to hang for a while on tutoring days. Though not many at school knew about that.

Edd looked back down at the page he abandoned trying to ignore the slight disappointment of possibly being stood up. The bell rang snapping the genius out of his reverie as Kevin went to answer the door. After a moment Kevin returned with Mona trailing behind, Shoes already missing much to Eddward's pleasure. "Mona, you're right on time!" The genius said smiling as he stood. The girl smirked and slung her messenger bag down next to Kevin's backpack. "Of course did you think I would be late?" "He's been muttering about the probability of being stood up for the last hour." Kevin turned from his TV surfing and shrugged at Edd's glare. "What? You think out loud dude, it's hard not to notice."

Edd rolled his eyes and ignored Mona's questioning smile as he led the other two up to his room. "Shall we get started then? I believe there are upcoming tests for both of your classes am I correct?" He took the resulting groans and grumbles as an affirmative and smiled as he opened the door to his room. "I know there is not much room at the desk but we may be able to make it work if one of you wants to work there and the other can use my bed."

Kevin made himself comfortable at the desk "You're way too enthused about this yah know." Mona Snickered as she sprawled out on Edd's bed with her books "Double Dee has a secret sadistic side that he only lets out academically huh?" The Raven haired male rolled his eyes and dutifully ignored the dishevelment that Mona and her materials became on his bed. "Hardly, I just tend to enjoy helping other retain necessary information." Though his words seemed innocent the genius couldn't help the grin that crawled its way across his face. Planting himself in a chair between his two academic charges, he rubbed his hands together in glee. "Shall we proceed?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin slammed his head into the desk with a groan. "You're a damn slave driver Dee." Edd rolled his eyes as he checked over Mona's work, ensuring that she was comprehending the formulas. "Language Kevin and not really, I just prevent you from becoming distracted." The red head snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Come on let's take a break, We've been at it for three hours straight, hell I'm just about done." Mona chewed on her pencil thoughtfully. "He's got a point. We've been diligent."

Edd bit his lip as he debated. "I don't know..." He yelped slightly when Mona suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders. "Come on Dee, Reward us, we've been good…Well I have, you can punish Kevin." "Hey!" The red head exclaimed throwing the girl a fake glare which she responded too by sticking out her tongue. Edd couldn't help but laugh at their antics and nod. "Okay, okay, let's call it a night. Do you guys want to hang out for a while? Or would you rather just proceed home?" Mona smiled a crooked smile. "Well I'm in no hurry as you can imagine so I am all for chillin here for a while." Kevin shrugged and tossed his pencil onto the desk. "What the hell let's do a movie night, Pizza's on me."

The trio stampeded down the stairs, Edd laughing as Mona and Kevin Argued over pizza toppings which resulted in two pizzas being ordered rather than one. The Raven Haired boy rummaged through his movies as he was assigned, trying to decide what his guests would most likely enjoy. In the kitchen the other two bickered over cheesy bread, wings and soda which Mona demanded she pay for and Kevin denying her.

Edd grimaced when the argument was settled by Mona shoving a ten dollar bill in Kevin's mouth, Money was one of the most germ infested things after all. "Hey! That's nasty!" the red head growled as he tucked the bill in his wallet and rinsed his mouth with water. Mona snickered "Be happy I didn't shove it down your pants like a stripper." The girl caught Edd's eye and winked as Kevin grumbled about at least enjoying that particular option. "So what did you choose?" Mona asked as she plopped into the middle of the couch. The genius shrugged and revealed his options. "I'm at an impasse, I can't decide between Warm bodies for its quirky humor or American Psycho as it is a classic." Mona thought or moment then grinned. "It's only 6, let's watch both." Edd looked mildly concerned. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to keep you two out too late." "Dee just shut up and put in a movie." Kevin retorted throwing himself on the couch next to Mona. The genius smile, popped in warm bodies, and within minutes the trio were giggling at the main character's witty inner dialogue.

Halfway through the movie Edd's phone vibrated. Glancing down he noted it was a text from Eddy. ' _You done with the jackasses yet?'_ Edd rolled his eyes but before he could reply the door rang signaling dinner. A chaotic thundering ensued as Mona and Edd ran for plates while Kevin paid and juggled the food into the kitchen. After convincing the clean freak genius that they would be absolutely careful, the three filled their plates and continued to watch the movie in the living room.

Before the ending credits could finish Kevin replaced the first movie with the second and returned to his place on the couch. Mona stretched out across the boys' laps, Her head cushioned on Edd and her legs thrown over Kevin. The genius stiffened, still unaccustomed to so much physical contact, especially from a girl. After a while Edd found himself relaxing and even enjoying the comfortable weight of the girl settled across his lap, his hand settling over her shoulder. However he felt that relaxation disappear as a particularly sexual scene came on screen. Now he was uncomfortable for an entirely different reason.

Glancing over at the guests on the couch, he took in their reactions while simultaneously begged his body not to react. Apparently he wasn't the only one effected by uncontrollable pubescent hormones. Mona's eyes were glued to the screen, her face mildly flushed while she idly traced the fingers of the hand Edd hand stuck under her head. On the other end of the couch, Edd noted that Kevin's breathing seemed slightly labored and his hand was stroking Mona's leg, going higher than would be appropriate for such new friends as they all were. The genius was surprised to find he was also actively touching the girl, his fingers running through her violet and teal locks. The silence was tense as the three focused on the film with laser like precision, no one wanting to admit to how they were feeling just in case they were wrong about the others.

They remained like this until the second movie ended and Mona rolled off the boys' laps and onto the floor with a groan. "Damn I forget how good those movies are." She said stretching out before sitting up. "Right." Kevin Agreed as he helped her up off the floor and they started cleaning up the remnants from dinner.

Edd watched them or a moment, studying their body language before remembering his manners. "Wait you two, you don't have to do that your guests!" Mona laughed and poked the genius in the nose with a free hand. "Don't worry about it, I help make a mess, I help clean it up." Kevin dumped his dishes into the sink with a nod. "She's right Dee, plus I'm over often enough that I surpassed guest a while ago." Edd sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Fine but I get the dishes. You two should head home before it gets too much later, we do have school in the morning after all."

The pair bid the genius farewell and promised to see him at school the next day as they gathered their things and left. Kevin offered to walk Mona home which she accepted, thankful or the company. As they walked through the woods towards the trailer park Mona asked Kevin about his and Edd's childhood the cul-de-sac.

"It was hilarious, Eddy tried so hard to get Dee to save him after I figured out that booster shot day was a fake and Dee just gave me an even better idea." Kevin reminisced as they passed under the black trees. Mona snickered. "Well at least he allowed Eddy to get some sort of consequence for his prank." The boy got a sort of faraway look in his eye. "That's just how Edd has always been, he'll go along with Eddy until he crosses a line then Dee will try to prevent it, If he can't he'll find a way to make it right for the victim." Mona looked thoughtful. "Why do you think he hangs with Eddy? It seems like the guy only takes advantage of him." Kevin shrugged. "Eddy does care about Double Dee but for the most part you're right, I think lately Dee spends time with him or Ed's sake. That guy is dumb as a bag of rocks but he's loyal and has a hard time when the two fight even though Eddy uses him too."

Kevin paused at the edge of the trailer park and kind of stared at Mona. "Why the sudden interest? You gotta crush on Dee?" The girl smirked and quirked a brow. "Who said it had to be just Dee? The world isn't black and white." The red head rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Whatever, keep your secrets then." Mona laughed and led the boy passed the old Kanker trailer, answering his confusion with a simple 'Kankers upgraded', and right up to a slightly abused looking manufactured home.

"Well thanks or walking me home, the company was nice." Kevin smiled and started walking back the way they came. "Anytime, see you at school."

Marie Snarled as she tore through Mona's closet, flinging its contents around as she looked for her victim. "Get out here you big baby!" The navy haired girl jumped when she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning she scowled when she saw Mona leaning against the doorway, a glaring covering her face. "What are you staring at?" The violet haired teen seemed to ponder her for a moment before looking at the front of the doorway. "You know this door says Mona, Not Marie right?" The other girl snorted. "Yeah, So? What's your point?" Mona's glare deepened. "So it means get the fuck out of my room." Marie snorted. "Make me."

Her brave words were punctuated by a screech when Mona's hand suddenly grabbed her by the back of the neck, bent her in half and led her out of the door like a dog. "When I say get the fuck out, I mean get the fuck out Marie!" Mona snarled slamming the door in her cousin's face and locking it. Ignoring Marie' calling her a bitch, Mona sat on her bed and sighed. : You can come out now."

For a moment there was silence, then a rustle came out from under the bed as May scrambled out from under Mona's bed. "Sorry Mona, I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide." The older girl's face softened. "It's ok, I said you could hide in here I you needed too. Was Marie picking on you again?" May shrugged and sat next to her cousin. "She was pissed because I wouldn't tell her where I've been going so she was gonna beat it outta me." Mona rolled her eyes. "Marie's a bitch, don't let her scare you." May nodded then blushed slightly as she smiled slightly. "I've been seeing someone."

Mona squealed and wrapped the blonde in a hug. "That's great? Can you tell me who?" May shook her head. ''Not yet, we're kinda liking the secret love thing right now." The older girl nodded. "I can understand that. As long as he makes you happy." The blonde nodded. "He does."

Mona studied her little cousin long and hard. Gone were the days of red shorts and grey tee shirts that were to big for her frame. Once May gained decent tits and her body becem slender curves rather than baby fat she started dressing to accentuate those changes. Granted it took a lot of encouragement from Mona over the summer sine May's sisters mostly made fun of her. Mona took in the fitted blue tank that matched the blonde's eyes and the tight denim shorts that she had helped the girl pick out their last trip to the city. The older girl had even shown her how to apply makeup in order to bring out her eyes and tone down the excessive use of French whore red lip stick. "You look gorgeous May, he's a lucky guy." The blonde blush again and flung her arms around her cousin. "I'm so glad you're here Mona, How was your night?" The older girl grinned and returned the embrace. "Oh you know, the usual corruption of innocence and the tempting of danger." May giggled at her cousin's innuendo. "You certainly have interesting taste Mona." The other laughed as she shooed her cousin out. "That's one way to put it, not off to bed with you we have school tomorrow."

The blonde smiled bid her cousin good night and Mona leaned back, pondering the events of the evening with a strange grin. "Interesting indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that this update has taken so long. So much has been going on that I simply don't have enough time in the day. However I hope to get not only this one but the rest of my stories update. So enjoy!

Chapter 3

Mid October was wonderfully mild in peach creek. This led Edd, and Mona to have most of their sessions on the hill overlooking the cul-de-sac, since it became quickly apparent that Mona had trouble concentrating in doors. "Dee you need to relax, we have all year." Mona mumbled absently as she focused on the list of ideas she was currently compiling for their art project. Edd slid a mildly annoyed look at the girl who had decided to use him as a back rest while he laid in the grass on his stomach. Over the last month and a half, the genius had grown used to the girl's habit of intiating physical contact and had even grown to enjoy it. What he had not grown accustomed too was not having an assignment completed within a week of it being assigned. " I understand that Mona but I can't help the persistant feeling of not having any and all assignments completed as soon as possible. I think our art teacher hates me." The girl chuckled as he sighed and tapped his ear with her pencil. "Your just irritated because she decided that we all had to have assigned themes and certain guide line for our projects." Edd released a snort. Two weeks into school Ms, Ramirez had informed the class in her grateingly cheerful voice that they all not only had to pull a random theme, but they had to feature multiple characters and had to have a minimum of four pieces. "While I am still perturbed with Ms, Ramirez just springing that on her unsuspecting students and I find her overly enthusiastic attitude grating to the nerves, I am not comfortable being completely out of my element. Not only do I lack artistic ability, I am not overly thrilled with our theme." Mona grinned as she continued writing. "What? Is 'Intense romantic passion' not something you would enjoy portraying?" Edd turned red and buried his face in the grass causing the girl to strain to hear his mumbling. "I have no experience with anything resembling that level of emotional attachment." A soft laughter caused the Raven haired male to role over and sit up so he could glare at his companion. At his look the girl quieted but continued to smile. "I don't mean to laugh but it's kind of adorable how you appoach things so analytically and things like emotions confuse you." Edd tried to ignore his blush at her comment and grumbled. Mona checked the time on her phone and began to put her stuff away. "Do you have plans tonight?" The boy shrugged. "Eddy expects me at the holloween dance but I don't really wanna go." "Then don't, did you say you would go?" Edd shook his head. " Well no, but Eddy fully expects me to be there." Mona stood up and grabbed her bag. "That's on him, if you want you can come to the ink party Kevin and I are throwing in his garage. Nothing big just a few of us from the Cul-da-sac." Edd felt a strange pulling in his gut at the thought of how much time Mona and kevin had been spending together but he couldn't decide if it was positive or negative, so naturally he ignored in favor of his curiosity. "What pray tell, is an ink party?" Mona grabbed her bag and through the boy a wink. " Come by at 7 and find out."

The clock struck seven as Edd continued to pace back and forth, battling with indecision. He wanted to go see Mona, and though he would never admit it, he wanted to go see kevin. but despite his curiosity he was mildly frightened of what an ink party could be. He knew Mona was into the more intense and less socially approved side of life and he had found that he had tried many new things since spending time with the wild child. At 7:15 curiosity won and with shaking knees Edd headed across the street to kevins. There was a soft glow and a strange buzzing sound coming from behind the garage door signaling that the party was already underway. The genius swallowed and knocked on the side door, still arguing with himself.

Rolf answered the door and with a loud laugh dragged the other boy inside. "It is good to see you to-smart-for-his-own-good Edboy!" Edd smiled and opened his mouth to reply when he spotted the cause of the strange buzzing. Needless to say he was surprise. "Nicola Tesla be with me! IS THAT A TATTOO GUN!?" Mona glanced up from Kevin's shoulder and grinned "Dee! you made it! and yes it is, excellent observation." Edd rolled her eyes at her sarcasm and sat on one of the several lawn chairs set up in the room. "You do know underage tattooing is illegal yes?" Kevin snorted. "Relax dude, she only inks people in the Cul-Da-Sac and anyone who squeals knows that payback Will be swift." Edd quirked an eyebrow at the fierceness of Kevin's tone. He would almost be convinced that it was because Kevin didn't want to get in trouble, however the light pink that blossomed in Mona's cheeks and the soft smile she had as she ducked her head closer to her work signaled that something else was at play. The feeling was back again as he observed them, both as individuals and as a pair. Still he could not place what it was, so instead he turned and intiated a conversation with Rolf on pleasures of farm life.

Two hours later Mona leaned back and shut off the machine. After cleaning up the excess ink, she handed Kevin a Mirror and leaned against his bare back. "How does it look good sir?" The red head nodded in approval before walking Rolf out and Edd couldn't help but agree. two classically colored koi seemed to dance together down Kevin's upper right arm as ocean blue roses entangled the two. "Wow Mona, I am extremely impressed." Edd stated as he got up to get a closer look. Mona smiled and quirked a brow. " Would you like one? I promise I am very clean." Edd choked on the soda he was drinking from and gave the girl a slightly panicked look. Mother and Father would be furious! I couldn't possibly." Mona continued to smile as she continued to perch on her stool, her tools lined up neatly on the table beside her. "Is that your only reason? If so I can put it where they won't ever see it. hell as covere as you keep yourself I could tat your entire back and no one but me would know." "And me." Kevin stated as he re-entered the room and leaned sprawled out on the couch. "Sweet! Is Dee getting some ink too?" Mona looked at Edd expectantly, waiting for him to answer. Edd began mumbling to himself as he calculated the gains versus the risks. " W, well. I have always been interested in the ancient art of tattooing, Ah, and I would love the experience...But what if someone were to see? We could get in a lot of trouble!" Mona laughed and stood from her perch. "They won't trust me." Edd squeaked in panc as the girl began removing her clothing. "Mona! What in heaven's name are you doing?" "Making a point." Edd looked at kevin for help but the red head only winked and through the genus a thumbs up causing him to blush further. Edd turned back to face Mona but lost his words of discouragment as he stared at the now revealed flesh. "Oh...My" A branch of cherry blossoms crept its way up Mona's side while a butterfly with the word 'Hope' and a tribal design resided on her left arm. A sickle moon and black star was inked into her right forearm and a winged heart was nestled on her upper left thigh. "They are beautiful, but I fail to see the point." Kevin snickered as Mona redressed and sat back on her stool. "They point is Dee, you only know about her ink because she wanted to show you. Hiding tats ain't that hard." The genius pondering the other boy's words before stealing his nerves. "Why not, lets go for it." Mona grinned. "Sweet, what and where Love?" Edd shrugged. " Why not really go for it? Do a back piece." Kevin looked at the brunette in surprise. " Are you sure? Thats a big commitment." Edd thought to himself for a bit more before nodding firmly, a look of determination flooding his face. "I'm sure, if I'm gonna put myself through this experience than I should do so with gusto.

Mona clapped her hands with glee and began cleaning her gun and replacing needles. " Excellent, do you know what you want or is it dealers choice?" Edd paused then shrugged. " I'll allow you to mke the decision, I am confidant enough in your knowledge of me not to choose some obscene." The girl grinned and patted the seat in front of her. " Awesome, take off your shirt and pop a squat." THe genius blanched. "What?" Kevin sighed "Dude, you gotta take off your shirt so she can reach your back. We ain't gonna molest ya." Edd rose a brow at the red head's choice of words then shrugged it off as a slip. Mona gave a sound of a appreciation as he removed his upper clothes and sat down. " Dude how come you hide the fact you work out?" Edd tensed. "How do you know that?" Mona shrugged as she began free hand sketching her design. "I'm a tattoo artist, understanding the curves in the human form is what I do. You might not be bulky but underneath you have ample amount of muscle." Edd blushed not only at her words but at her probing touch. "We, well. I was tired of having to have Ed or eddy defend me all the time but anytime I tried to get in shape and people knew they would make fun of me. So I do light weight training at night in my room and I swim in the lake three times a week." The brunette looked up and locked eyes with kevin. The red head had a look of intensity as he stared at the other male. Edd couldn't decipher what such a look would mean, only that it filled him with sensations that were not unpleasant. The low purr of the gun caught Edd's attention and his nerves tingled in anticipation. "I have to warn you Edd..." Mona muttered as she leaned over his back. " After this you might be addicted." And then she began.


End file.
